Strawberries
by Jasmine-Kyman-Cartyle
Summary: Kyle and Cartman have always been enemies, as that is all they have ever known, but will that change when a disaster falls on Eric Cartman? Or are they destined to be this way forever? Kyman, Bunny, minor Creek, Stendy.
1. A Change

Since the beginning of high school I have adored strawberries. Its a fascination. I see how someone I know favors a strawberry. He has red hair, and a green ushanka. Well, I made that connection while sucking on the tip of a ripe strawberry. I was daydreaming of stabbing Mrs. Sheila Broflovski in the head repeatedly. I looked over at him while he was spewing a lot of Jew nonsense and I noticed the resemblance. I looked at him, then the berry, then back at him. I think I wasn't the only person in the room to make this connection because he started laughing at my terrorized expression. I bet you might be wondering, even on an unconscious level, who 'he' and 'I' are. 'He' is Kahl Broflovski, the annoyance of my life. 'I' am Eric Cartman, the son of Liane Cartman, the town crack whore. I hated to admit that to myself, but it was obvious when she was on the cover of Crack Whore Magazine.

"Shut up, Jew." I say absentmindedly picking at my food. I prepared myself for the wrath of Kahl Isaac Broflovski.

"Don't belittle my people!" He screams, face getting redder by the second. I snicker, used to the routine. Me and Kahl are natural enemies. He's Jewish, and I happen to worship Adolf Hitler.

"Well, don't be such a Jew then, Kahl!" I yell back. I watch as Stan sighs. Kenny watches anxiously, afraid one of us will chuck something and it will kill him.

"I can't help my religion you fat piece of shit!" He screams, ready to lunge at me. Stan grabs his wrist and he relaxes some, but the anger is still in his eyes.

"Don't... call... me... FAT!" I scream. I was really self-conscious about my weight. I had been trying to lose weight ever since I noticed how big I was and now I'm a respectable 180 pounds. Its not that bad for a sixteen year old, right?

"Well then don't-" Kahl was abruptly cut off by the hippie.

"Just shut up guys!" He yells. The hippie (Stan Marsh) is Kahl's best friend. He dates the she-hippie (Wendy Testaburger). I personally hate hippies, which puts them on my bad side. Well, I hate almost everyone.

"Could you guys just get along for once?" Wendy piped up from the crowd. I looked at her, annoyed.

"No!" I yelled back, smiling.

"Then leave!" Stan yelled. Oh, so we defend the bitch?

"Lets fight!" I growled. Stan readied himself nervously. Kahl sighed and walked up and put his hands between us.

"Guys, don't, goddamn." He said, arms shaking.

"Why not?" Stan shoots back. I stand there, watching the event unfold.

"Just don't, okay! Just, please, sit down guys!" He says, sitting down after Stan. I huff and take my seat. I continue to eat my strawberries, actually listening to the Jewish boy for once in my life. Stan gasped dramatically as I listened to the boy for the first time in four years. I grabbed a strawberry off my plate.

"It's my strawberry, not yours, and sure as hell not your bitch's." I say. He looks at me, confused. He can't put simple shit together can he? Apparently Kenny McCormick can though. The boy grinned, looking between Kahl, the strawberry, and me. I widen my eyes at the poor boy. I drag him out into the hall.

"What do you **THINK** you know?" I say, grinding my teeth threateningly. He isn't very affected, as expected, but I had to try.

"Oh, I didn't realize you owned Kyle. Well, whatever." He said. I sighed and dropped him, letting him continue.

"I knew you were gay." He says, smirking. I widen my eyes.

"I'm not gay for Kahl!" I scream.

"I never implied that, my dear friend." I sighed.

"You were going there." I said, unhappy I fell for Kenny's trick.

"You are gay though?" I sighed again. I knew Kenny was my best friend, so I basically had to tell him.

"Yes, but if you tell a soul I'll-" Boom! A brick falls on his head. Some things don't change. I figured Kenny wouldn't tell anyone anyways. Kahl, and Stan yelled their normal lines. I walked home that day, hoping Ken wouldn't tell anyone. I walked in and fell down in terror. Everyone had seen this day coming, even me. I sobbed into my moms shirt, she was dead. I dialed 911.

"911 Emergency." She said. I held back a sob.

"My mom overdosed." She called in a number.

"We have an ambulance coming with blankets and cocoa." She says, hanging up. I sigh and sob, running my fingers through my dead mothers hair. I found a note on the table, and an empty bottle of pills.

_**'To my wonderful son Eric. I am so sorry I had to leave so soon. I wasn't a good mother to you. I know you realize this because you are my smart boy. I want you to know I love you. I will miss you, but don't cry poopsykins mommy is in a better place. Like you always said, heaven holds divine rest, eternal bliss, and ten thousand dollars cash . I love you my sweet. I want you to live somewhere where you will be cherished, so I want you signed to Sheila. Please don't complain about them being Jewish hun. Remember, mommy loves you. Be good. -xoxo Mommy'**_

My door opens as people carry my mother away from me.

"Come on kid, we have questions." The detective said to me. I sobbed, wrapped my shoulders in a blanket, and sipped my cocoa, following him.

"How did she pass, kid?" He asks.

"Suicide, overdose, whatever." I say angrily. Who is he to have any right to know how my mother died?

"Well, this says she wanted custody signed to the Broflovski's. Is that correct?" He asked.

"Yes. Why don't you call them so we can fucking get this over with." He widened his eyes.

"Go pack kid, we are taking you to them." I walked up the stairs and began shoving stuff in my suitcase. I sobbed as I picked up a picture of me and my mom. I con/tinued packing my stuff up, down to my CD's. I put in my last item, my most sacred, my camera. I walked back downstairs and got in the car. We drove for a couple minutes. I tried to make my face less red so Kahl didn't think I was a pussy, but I didn't care anymore. I walked up to the door with the cops. Sheila opened the door.

"Hi, I am Officer Daniels." Sheila looked at my face and sighed.

"Yes, what is it?" She asks, curlers in. Officer Daniels explained the situation to her and she looked at me with sympathetic eyes. She opens her door, after signing the paper, and ushers me inside.

"I want you to feel like family here Eric. I only have a few rules. No racism, no backtalk, and no anti-semetic comments." I nod, tears still rolling down my face.

"Mom whats that fat fuck, sorry, fatboy doing in our house?" Kahl asks, yawning. He is obviously still angry from earlier. Sheila widens her eyes, and I let out a sob.

"Whatever he's got you believing, its bullshit mom." Kahl said. I buried my face into the couch. I started bawling into the cushion.

"His mother passed Kyle! I raised you better than this!" I heard him gasp and I felt him sit down next to me. He started awkwardly rubbing my back. I uncontrollably cry and Kahl hugs me, I bury my face into his chest and right now I couldn't care less.

"I'm so sorry Cartman..." Kahl says, burying his face into my hair. Any other day I would've been beating Kahl up, but today I was too saddened.

"Don't y-you die on me too..." I sob into Kahl's chest. He lifts my face and looks into my eyes. He smiles. He leads me upstairs into his room. I layed down into Kahl's bed. I rolled over, facing the window I normally climbed in. I felt Kahl slide in next to me. I rolled over and grinned at him. He was rolled over opposite to me. I put my arm around him and brought him close. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Night Kahl." I whisper. He rolls over and snuggles into my stomach. I knew he was just doing it for comfort, but I smiled. We were becoming friends.

"Night Cartman." I fell asleep, comfortable, and soothed. Don't get me wrong, I was still upset, but at least I had a tiny bit of happiness. I woke up earlier than normal. I noticed Kahl curled up to me, and I sobbed. My mom was gone. It wasn't a dream. Kahl woke up and cried with me. I have no idea how, but this is bringing us together. We are acting civil toward eachother. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I got up and took off my shirt, quickly putting on a black one from my suitcase, I assume Gerald brought it up. I begin unbuttoning my pants when Kahl overreacts.

"No! Let me leave Cartman!" He says, grabbing clothes and running out. I shrug and resume getting dressed. A minute later Kahl comes out and throws me a toothbrush. I smile happily and walk in, brushing my teeth. I look myself over. I wash my face off and brush my hair (almost) then walk back out to put on my boots. I throw Kahl his hat, which was in a chair. He smiles at me. I put on my red jacket, and get ready to put on my hat, when Kahl snatches it. I look at him, confused.

"You look better without it." He sums up. I sigh and do as he says, grabbing my backpack. He looks at my camera.

"What is this for?" I sigh.

"I plan to major in Photography." He widens his eyes.

"You're going to college?" He questions. I smile.

"Yeah, I thought about it and figured, why not?" I say. He hugs me.

"That's great Cartman!" He says enthusiastically. I smile, finally feeling happy. I feel that I had accomplished something.

"I'm hungry..." I say, causing Kahl to chuckle. He smiles, letting me know he is kidding.

"What do you want?"

"Do you have strawberries?" I ask. He nods yes. I smile at him, as he leads me into the kitchen. I start some coffee and he sets a plate of strawberries and waffles on the table. I smile and pour our cups as we sit down to a happy breakfast. Sheila walks down just as we are leaving.

"Are you boys getting along?" We both smile and nod at her. She smiles back and gets a cup of coffee.

"Bye Ma!" Kahl yells.

"Bye Sheila!" I yell and we walk to the bus stop.

"Hey! Guess what guys!" Kenny yells. I gasp and move to stop him as he shouts out my secret.

"CARTMANS GAY!" I look around and Stan's mouth drops open.

"Guys, cut it out he's been through enough."

"What has he been through?"

"His mom died... he lives with me." Stan widened his eyes, and Kenny hugs me. I squint.

"I'm gay too..." Kahl whispers and I look at him quickly. He blushes from embarrassment. I smile at him. At least he could come out on his own.

"Well, you two hookin' up?" Kenny asks. We both look at him like he is psychotic.

"No!" We yell at the same time, neither of us noticing the other. Kenny puts his hands up.

"Okay, okay, god." He says, and grins.

"I have a confession too." He says. I look at him, question in my eyes.

"I'm dating Butters."


	2. Henrietta

**"What?"** I quickly say. He sighs and Kahl is still looking at Ken, eyes wide.

"I. Am. Fucking. Butters." He says, talking to me like I was two. I look at him and start laughing. He punches me in the arm lightly.

"So?" He says. I look at him, tears in my eyes.

"I... I can't b-breathe!" I shout out in laughter as the bus pulls up. We all get on as my laughter dies down. I take my seat on the bus, pulling out my IPod. I scroll through the list of songs until I find the one I was looking for, "Always" by Saliva. I smile as the lyrics fill my ears. I take out my lunchbox and grab some strawberries. When the Jew is looking over at me I throw him a few in the hat I swiped off of his head before we lest the house. He catches it and eats one, licking his lips at the sugary-sweetness. I smile at him and pop one into my mouth.

"That was a good Jew-Berry." I say, moaning at the taste dramatically. He glares at me.

"You fat fuck, just because they came from my fridge doesn't mean they are "Jew-Berries", where do you even get this logic?" He whispers, as to keep everyone from looking, I frown at him.

"Yes, it does. I believe I just implied that." I say, continuing to eat the berries from the box. He glares at me.

"God, I hate you." He says. The bus pulls up at the school and I put the lunchbox back into my backpack. I follow the line of teenagers out of the bus and into the school. I go straight to the bathrooms and sink to the ground, preparing to skip first period. I look at the wall and sob, letting my sadness escape me. I miss my wonderful mother. She would've made me breakfast this morning. I love her cooking, well, loved. I notice the door swing open as Clyde comes in.

"Hey, what's wrong pussy, your mom's customer stick his dick in you?" I widen my eyes. Everyone in this hick town knows I was raped, but everyone forgot it. I look up at the dickhole.

"You son of a bitch!" I scream, tears still pouring down my face.

"What?" He asks. I look up at him.

"My mom died last night fucktard, and as of now, you're joining her." I say calmly, cracking my knuckles.

"What are you going to do? You got beat up by Testaburger." I roll my eyes and deliver a punch to his left eye that throws him backward.

"When I was nine, bitch." I say as he uncovers his bloody eye. He winces and comes at me with his foot, but I soon block it and kick him in the nuts. He screams, and Kahl and Stan run in.

"C-Cartman? What the fuck!" Stan screams. I wipe my eyes and look at Stan.

"He made a rape joke, not only does it offend me, but it is morally wrong."

"You're one to talk about _morally wrong_ fatass." He counters. I roll my eyes.

"I wouldn't hit someone that has been raped, with a rape joke, I'm not that bad." They both widen they're eyes.

"You... you were raped?" Kahl asks. I nod, and kick Clyde in the stomach, before walking off to my second period class. I enter the room with blood on my shirt and sit at my usual table with Butters. It isn't a subject either of us has to listen to. It's German. Butters knows because I taught him a few years back.

"Butters." I say, nonchalantly. He looks over.

"Yeah, Eric?" He asks. He lost the stutter a while back but still talks as innocently as he used to.

"Are you fucking Kenny?" I ask. He looks at me with wide eyes.

"Wuh-Well Eric... I... uh... awh, Eric he's going to kill me." I smile as I make him overly nervous.

"It's okay Butters, I just want to know one more thing."

"Yeah Eric?" I look at him, connecting our eyes.

"If I was gay, and I'm not saying I am, who would I go out with?" I ask. He looks thoughtfully at me.

"Well, I'd say either Kyle, or Stan." I gag. He looks at me, awaiting an answer.

"Das ist dumm. Wirklich dumm. Geh weg Butters." He scoots off to another table as I listen to the teacher ramble about the word 'Is'. (The sentence above said "That is stupid. Really stupid. Go away Butters.")

"Eric, since you have been listening, how do you say, 'You are the most beautiful.'?"

"Sie sind die schönsten." I said, smiling coolly as the bell signaled lunch. We sit at out usual seats, by the usual people.

"Dude! You should've seen me at the football game last Monday!" Stan says to Kahl, starting a conversation that only Kahl would vaguely listen to. I look over at Kenny.

"Hey, Butters, come over here!" I yell and tap the seat next to me and Kenny.

"Have a seat." I say, he sits down, smiling over at Kenny, as he lays his head on Kenny's shoulder. Ken smiles and I throw him my Doritos.

"Hey Kahl." I say happily.

"Yeah Cartman?" He says, pity in his eyes still showing, as he faces me. I smile at him and give him a strawberry. He smiles at me and eats it.

"Sie sind die schönsten..." I say unconsciously. I realize what I had said and widen my eyes. Where did that come from. I know he is beautiful, the way his eyes sparkle, and the contrasting colors of him. I don't feel that way toward him, so why would I even be thinking that?

"What...?" Kahl asks, vaguely interested in the German words.

"Nothing Jew, just me rambling." I say, looking over at blonde.

"Eric, well that means-" I clamp my fingers over his mouth and he widens his eyes.

"You aren't to speak of it." I command. I watch the blonde boy shrink into Kenny as he nods, I smile, obviously happy.

"Now Kahl, why don't me and you go out after school to get our permits?" I say, knowing we had avoided it since our fifteenth birthday, but the others hadn't.

"Sure fatass, why not?" He says, smiling. I glare at him.

"DO I REALLY LOOK FAT?" I yell. He looks at me.

"No, not really, just a little chubby is all." He says.

"... Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess." I sigh. I thought I was beginning to look reasonable.

"I look that fat huh?" I say, he realizes where I am going, and quickly shakes his head no.

"No. No Eric you aren't fat." I drop the pop I was holding and it splatters all over my shirt as I gape at him like everyone else, including Butters, at the table.

"What?" He questions.

"You just called him Eric..." Stan says. He looks at me and I get up wordlessly and walk out of the room. I sit in the bathroom. I seem to come here a lot when I am upset. I turn on the water and let it flow into the sink as I take off my shirt. I submerge it in water, scrubbing it gently with handsoap. I smile as the pop seems to color the water. I don't know what I am going to do about the jeans though I hear a door open and I realize Kahl had walked in.

"Yes...?" I ask. He smiles at me.

"I think I might call you Eric from now on." He says. A cool shiver runs down my spine as he says my name, but he thinks nothing of it.

"Why though Jew?" I ask, wondering greatly about why he would choose to call me that.

"Well, you gotta think, it would be weird if you were married to a guy, and you guys were Cartman and Mr. Cartman." I nod and smile. He smiles back at me and I begin to feel sick. I don't know why, but my stomach is it knots, speaking of sickness my face is hot.

"Kahl, I think I might be sick or something, I feel terrible." He widens his eyes and looks at me.

"I don't want to catch it, I'll see you in history. I hope you feel better by then." I nod as he exits. I lay my shirt on a door to dry and I sit in the corner and text Henrietta.

'Cum 2 da 5th floor boyz br plz' I text. I wait patiently for the gothic girl to respond.

'omw' She says and I smile. I wait a good five minutes before she comes in.

"Hello, Henrietta." I say, motioning for a cigarette.

"Am I just a pack of cigarettes and some sex to you Eric?" She asks, obviously not caring either way, and to be honest I don't care either.

"Yes." I say, grinning as she rolls her eyes. I look her over.

"Well, Henrietta, I am gay." I say. She barely bats an eye as she puffs the cigarette.

"I know that..." She says. I smile at her and she looks at me sadly.

"Henrietta... are you in love with me?" I ask, noticing her saddened gaze, its not often she cries and now she is close to tears.

"Yes Eric. I have a conformist feeling toward you, but don't take it personal, I love your large cock more than your large ego." She says and I laugh.

"So I do have a large cock, huh?" I question.

"Oh yes..." She moans, moving onto my lap. I kiss her passionately as she begins to grind against me. I moan into her mouth as she unzips my pants.

"Well, for a gay guy, you aren't acting gay." Kenny says from the doorway. I widen my eyes and sit Hen into my lap.

"Why is it YOUR business you conformist prick?" Henrietta asks, kissing me. I smile up at Kenny.

"Well I have to get some sex." I say and Kenny smiles evilly.

"Well its pretty obvious you have a boner for Kyle..." I glare at him.

"No! I don't you pussy loving, crack smoking, piss sniffing, dickwad!" I say.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Yes you do Eric." Henrietta says.

"Where the FUCK are you guys getting this from?" I ask.

"Well its not my name you yell when you're blowing your load." Henrietta counters, grabbing a cigarette.

"I don't like him! I just think he is sexy! Its a physical attraction whore!" I yell and she glares at me.

"Oh, you call me a whore douchebag!"

"Well you are, you're a dirty slut, you come to me to get sex bitch!"

"Yeah, because you needed some, you fat, ignorant, masochist, gay ass, control freak, ugly, piece of shit!" She screams. I roll my eyes.

"Gothic, unloved, retarded, lesbian, shit eating, overweight, depressed, cumsucking, cockwhore, bitch!"

"Faggot. Deal with your dick on your own bitch. Atl east I don't admit I love a Jew when I hate the race! Can't say it to his face?" She says, walking out.

"What the hell is going on!" A teary eyed Kahl yelled from the doorway. He heard all of that? Which means he knows I find him attractive... oh shit.


	3. Stitches, and Realizations

A:N/ Child Molestation occurs in this chapter, please do not read if overly sensitive. Thank you. -JKC

"Kahl!" I scream, as the red-headed boy runs out. I sigh and run after him. I find him in the very corner of the library. I look at him and he looks up at me. If looks can kill then I will be in shreds.

"You motherfucker..." he says. I sigh and move to sit next to him.

"No," he states simply and gets up, grabbing me with more strength I thought he held. The stupid Jew basically carries me outside and throws me face first in the snow.

"Oww...! Fuck Kahl! Shit! What th-" I'm cut off from a kick to the stomach. So that's how we're playing, huh? I stand up and look at him, rage in my eyes. I see him flinch as I throw a punch to his nose. He winces and throws a punch at my stomach. I back up, laughing as I kick him in the ribs.

"Not so tough now, are you Jewboy?" I say, laughing. He screams out in rage as he kicks in my knees. I fall to the ground and hit him directly in the stomach. That's when I see blood seeping through his shirt. I ripped the stitches again for the fifteenth time since we had it done. Goddamn. Where we had the kidney transplant was now ripped wide open. He screamed out in agony. God fucking dammit.

"Shit, Kahl hang in there!" I yelled, running full speed to the nearest car. I break open a window and the car alarm blares. I sit the bleeding boy inside the vehicle as I hotwire the car. I sigh with relief as I hear it turn on and I floor it to Hell's Pass. Twenty minutes later I am sitting in the waiting room.

"Uh, sir, he seems to need blood. The doctor told me you had his blood type?" I nod and walk inside the room. I sign a few forms and they stick an IV into me. I fall asleep as they begin taking my blood.

~I walk over to mommy's room as I hear her screaming. I open the door just a crack and peer in. A scary man has her tied to the bed. He laughs and looks over to me. I look up from my mom to him, beginning to sob. He grins and looks down at me.

"Son, could you do me a favor?" I look up at him, shaking, as I nod yes. He unzips his pants and shoves his dick in my face.

"Suck it." He says. I begin to back away but he grabs my head. I sob as I open my mouth. The man thrusts into me, moaning in pleasure. He fucks my throat until I can't breathe anymore. Just when he pulls away I begin to make a run for it. The man yanks me back and handcuffs me to the chair. I scream and my mom, gagged, tries to yell for help. The man removes my pants and slaps me.

"Shut up or I'll make this last longer!" he yells. I obey, sobbing quietly, before I let out a shrill scream as his cock plunges into me. He thrusts quickly, making me overcome with pain. I soon feel him release as he pants, backing away, before uncuffing me. I lie in the chair, crying as he rapes my mother, I know I can't do anything about it. He walks out and throws her four hundred dollars and says the words that hurt me the most.

"Thanks for letting me have your son's virginity." I soon pass out.~

I wake up in cold sweats, screaming. I swear I can feel the blood and cum I am covered in. I sob as the doctors surround me.

"Young man, are we hurting you?" A doctor asks. I nod no and they back away slowly, confused. I get up as soon as they release me and walk into a bathroom, holding some medical scissors. I sit down and expose my arm, bringing the blade across roughly. I hiss in pain, but feel my troubles leave me in the form of blood, as I repeat the action. I wrapped my arm in toilet paper. I pulled down my sleeve and walked out, putting the scissors on a table. Sheila is in the waiting room and I walk to her. She notices me and glares at me.

"What did you do to my son?" I look her in the eyes.

"He hit me first." I say.

"Well that is not a reason to hurt him like you have!" She advances toward me, but the anger leaves her face once she notices my nose.

"Your nose..." she says.

"He broke it, I think, I can deal with it. She puts a hand on my should and I give her a reassuring look.

"He will be okay, he was just upset..." She looks at me again.

"I think we should give the guest room to you, you and my bubbe don't get along well enough." I smile graciously and nod. After what seems like hours we are able to leave the hospital. Sheila begins re-arranging the guest room to my taste. I hang up the few things I brought and the room looks more like home. Sheila goes back downstairs and I hang my chalkboard up. I write in gentle handwriting on it.

'Eric Cartman's mental disorders. I am depressed, and a schizophrenic.'

I lay down, immediately seeing pictures in my head that were very unpleasant. I sigh and walk out of the room. I need something to calm my nerves. I know, milk and cookies! The Jew has to have some! I walk down the hall, preparing to ask Kahl where the cookies were, when I hear him crying. I open the door a bit and noticed the broken boy in the corner, crying as he rocked back and forth. I walked in.

"Uh, Kahl... I was wondering where the cookies would be." I asked quietly, avoiding the topic of his tears.

"U-Uh, they're in the cabinet, fourth from the f-fridge..." He says, looking up at me with puffy eyes, I nod. I walk down the stairs. Shit, I wonder what's eating him. I get a glass and a plate down, rethinking my actions, I grab two glasses, and two plates. I open the cabinet, grabbing two separate containers of cookies. I make sure to double check the plates to make sure Kahl's is sugar free. I begin to pour the milk, noticing a tray by the stove, I quickly load the stuff onto the tray before I walk back upstairs. I see the boy still in the corner and walk inside, sitting the tray in front of him.

"I can't eat this Cartman, I'm diabetic." He says, voice hoarse. I smile and nod.

"Yes you can, they are sugar free." I say. He looks up at me, amazed I remembered, before looking at the tray questionably.

"Which one is mine?" I look down, noticing they look the same, before swiping two cookies. I bite the first one and it tasted okay. I tasted the second one and gagged dramatically. Kahl laughed a little and I took my plate, and milk, and began walking out.

"Cartman?" He says. I look at him.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Thanks." He says, gratefully, before continuing to eat. I smile, happy I cheered up the Jew, before going to my room to eat. I wonder though, why does he keep switching what he calls me from Eric to Cartman? I shake my head, old habits die hard I guess. I look at my arms. I notice how bad the scarring looks, I pull my sleeve down, scowling. This habit needs to die too. I go into the bathroom and look for some neosporin. I smile once I found some and rub it on my arms. I won't let them get infected again. I take out my pocket knife and shove it in my bag. I smile, feeling somewhat self accomplished, before shutting out my lamp and falling asleep. I was shook awake. Its a Saturday! Come on for crying out loud!

"Uh, Cartman, Stan and Kenny are here. You coming?" Kahl whispers. I nod no and fake a cough.

"I don't feel so good..." I say, laying pathetically, he nods worriedly.

"I'll be back soon. Ike, Ma, and Dad left for Ike's hockey game. You sure you're okay alone?" Kahl asks. I nod. He smiles at me.

"Get well soon fatass." I grin. He walks out and when I am sure I hear the door shut I hope out of bed. I look outside, and run out the back door, sprinting to the nearest store. I arrive out of breath and see a green and red Ushanka. I smile. I knew they had them here!

"Yeah kid?" The man asks, noting my pointed gaze, I nod to the hat. He grabs it.

"That'll be ten fifty." He says. I smile and hand him eleven dollars.

"Keep the change." I say, running back, grinning the whole way. I sit the hat on Kahl's bed, smiling and writing a note.

_'Dear Jewfag, I bought you a present -Eric Cartman' _I lay the note next to the hat and begin preparing dinner. I begin to boil the water for the spaghetti. Once the food is done I keep it on low heat. I smile as Kahl, Gerald, Ike, and Sheila all walk in.

"I made dinner Sheila." I say. She smiles, impressed, as I make the plates. I sit them down and everyone sits for dinner. After we eat I turn to Kahl.

"Jew. Come upstairs. I have something to show you." He looks at me, surprised, and we walk upstairs. He looks at the hat, reads the note, and smiles at me. He puts it on and it fits well enough. I blush as he pulls me into a hug.

"Thanks Eric!" He says, excited. I smile at him.

"Well, I need to go to the bathroom Jew, unless you want pissed on?" He backs away and I laugh, running to the bathroom, in a happy state. When I walk in I begin to recoat my arm in Neosporin. I sigh at the sweet bliss. I wonder, how come when Kenny hugs me I don't feel this way? It's like, when Kahl hugs me, my stomach jumps and I can't breathe. I am gay... but... I couldn't be gay for the Jew, could I? No, that's insane, I walk out into the hall and into my room. I look out of the window and see the snow falling. I walk to Kahl's room again, suddenly having a good idea.

"Jew..." I say. He shuffles, opening the door.

"Yeah?" He asks. I lead him out the door.

"We are going somewhere Jew." I say, he looks at me questionably.

"Where?" I smile.

"Starks Pond." I grin at him.

"Why?" He asks. I look at him.

"I go there when I need to think." I say. He nods, noticing my smile.

"So why am I going?" He says, shivering as he fidgets with his coat sleeves. I look down to him, and wrap my arms around his middle.

"Well, because you look like you need to think Jew." I say. He smiles up at me.

"Why am I in your arms?" He asks, grinning.

"Its cold." I sum up. We walk the rest of the way there, silence accompanying us. I smile as we arrive. We both sit down. I pull Kahl into my lap. It's then I realize how beautiful the small boy is. His eyes, the perfect shade of green and always sparkling. His hair, perfectly contrasting with his natural colors. His face, beautiful when flushed with anger, and portrays his emotions perfectly. Holy shit, I'm in love with Kahl Broflovski.


	4. Bullets, and Scars

I widen my eyes in sudden realization. Me, Eric Theodore Cartman, the one who tried to exterminate the Jewish culture, is in love with a Jew! I look down at the boy in my lap and gently sit him in the snow, before getting up, and running for my life. I don't know if I can do this! It's hard enough to be gay and accept it, but gay for Kahl, I don't know! I start to shake. Why, out of everyone I could be gay for, why Kahl. Why not Stan, or Craig, or even Tweek! I begin to look back at the Jew as he tails me.

"Eric! Where the hell are you going!" I look back at him. I look at him teary eyed and plead for him to leave me alone. He looks me in the eyes and his eyes show shock.

"Eric..." He says, walking up to me. I back up a few steps.

"Kahl! Stay away from me!" I scream, running toward the only place I know he wont find me, my old house. Of course it is empty, but it holds a sort of comfort I can't find anywhere else. It also has the one thing I need in it. I walk inside, out of breath, and begin to go to the bathroom wall. I break the surface and find my gun. I smile, loading the pistol, before I walk back outside. I shove the gun in my pocket and begin walking over to Kenny's house. I knock on the door.

"Y-yes?" A drunken Stuart asks. I smile politely.

"May I speak to Ken?" I ask. He nods, stumbling out of my way. I walk upstairs to the boy's room, gun in hand, ready to shoot.

"Ken..." I say, whispering.

"Yeah Cartman?" He says. I point to the window. He sighs and we walk outside.

"Let me guess, you want to kill me?" He says. I sigh and nod. He backs up and I take out my gun. That's when Butters runs into the picture.

"Eric! Don't!" He yells. I glare at him.

"Butters..." I say, menacingly. He quivers, fidgeting with his shirt. I sigh and try again.

"**Butters!" **I yell loudly. He yelps. I smile. He snuggles into Kenny.

"Please don't let him shoot you Ken..." Butters cries into Kenny's chest.

"It's okay Butters." Kenny says. Ken kisses Butters firmly of the lips. "Now go Butterball." He says.

"Butters, I have to shoot him." I say after Kenny. He sighs and moves out of the way.

"Thank you Butters." I bring the gun out and point it to Kenneth's head and pull the trigger, not expecting the blonde boy to push Ken out of the way, and get shot.

"Shit!" I scream. No matter how gay Butters was, I would always care for the fragile boy. He screamed. I ran over to the shaking boy and lifted him with ease.

"Butters, I told you not to interfere." I said, carrying him to Ken's old truck. Kenny gladly hurried off to the hospital with the blonde. I sighed and walked back to my 'home'. As soon as I opened the door, Kahl hugged me tightly.

"I-I heard a gunshot... I t-thought you were d-dead..." The Jew sobbed into me. I shushed the crying boy.

"I didn't get shot Jew. You should go upstairs and go to bed." I said, voice sounding partially annoyed, when in all reality I was beaming inside. He nodded and walked upstairs. When I was sure he was in his room I sighed and sunk onto the couch.

"What the fuck am I going to do..." I questioned myself. I let out a sob and buried my face into the couch. Whoever said I was emotionless was wrong because the realization of my love ripped me in half. Sometimes I feel it would be easier if I didn't have emotions, or if I was dead. I thought back to my knife in my backpack upstairs.

"No." I said to myself. I promised I would give that up. I opened up the fridge and looked inside. I found what I was looking for easily. I took out a beer and sighed as the cool liquid went burning sweetly down my throat. I heard footsteps behind me as the smaller Canadian child came up behind me. He was around 12 now. I smiled and greeted him as sweetly as possible.

"Hi little Canadian Jew." I said, he rolled his eyes.

"Throw me one of those." I looked at him.

"No." He began to snicker.

"I'll just have to tell Sheila..." He says. I huff, and give him the beer. He smiles and we sit on the couch. Six beers later I was spilling.

"So... so I-I'm gay." I say. He nods, looking me in the eyes.

"Who do you like?" The somewhat sober Ike asks.

"K-Kahl... that Jew-Fag." I say. He smiles happily at this discovery.

"So, when are you going to stick it in him?" Ike asks. I laugh rather loudly.

"N-Never! T-t-t-the Jew don't like me that way." He frowns. He begins going to the kitchen to throw away our beer bottles.

"Well, talk to me again sometime if you have problems Nazi-Fag..." Ike says. I nod drunkenly and walk upstairs into Kahl's room.

"J-Jew." I said. He looked up tiredly and noticed I was drunk.

"Holy shit Cartman! You need sleep." He said. I nodded slowly. He opened his covers. I smiled and snuggled into bed with him.

"Night Kahl..." I said, drifting off. I wrapped my arms around him and he fell asleep in my embrace.

"Night Eric." I felt a warmness on my forehead and I fell asleep. I heard voices around me. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Ike talking to Kahl.

"He was up with me all night. We drank together. He is a truthful drunk."

"Why were you up drinking!" My head stung as he yelled.

"Hey..." I say, feeling like shit. I roll up my sleeves to scratch my arms.

"Holy shit!" Kahl screams.

"What?" I say, but soon realize my sleeve is up. I sigh.

"Oh... that..." I sigh.

"Yes that! What the FUCK is wrong with you? What the HELL is THAT?" I wince at the anger in his eyes.

"Nothing..." I whisper, ashamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN NOTHING!" He screams. I wince and back away from the angry boy.

"It's nothing..." I say. He looks like he is going to explode.

"ERIC!" He screams. I sob loudly. He looks at me and his eyes soften as he notices how broken I am. He looks me over and sits next to me.

"Kahl... like I said before... THIS-" I say, pointing to my arm. "Is NOTHING of your concern!" I scream in his face. He sighs and looks at me.

"Eric, the hell it isn't! It is my business if you are doing it in my house!" I sigh.

"I never did it at your house KAHL!" I yell, getting up. "AND LIKE HELL IF I'M GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU!" I run to the bedroom and grab my old switchblade. It's his fault I am going back to this! I drag the blade into my skin and wince. I feel it open two old scars. I smile as the blood drips down my arm. Maybe I am a psychotic bitch, but right now, I don't give a fuck. I smile as I repeat the action, twice as hard as normal, I feel myself passing out. I smile. Kahl runs in and grabs my arm, holding my blanket over it to stop the bleeding. I quiver and begin crying, dropping the knife. I am so confused, so much is going on in my life. What the hell is wrong with me! I shouldn't be here, crying like a baby with blood running down my arm, I should be well put together. I should be smiling, torturing my Jew, not madly in love with him! I look Kahl in the eyes and see he is crying.

"J-Jew... what the fuck is wrong with me? I honestly don't know anymore..." I sigh and take my arm out of the blanket, walking into the bathroom to bandage the bloody mess. I sob and sink to the floor. Kahl comes in seconds later and cradles me.

"Shh... its okay Eric..." He says. I smile and look up at him.

"Maybe we can be friends, Jew." I said. He returns my soft smile.

"Maybe we can..." He says, continuing to hug me. We sit there like that for god knows how long. We just sat there and talked about nothing. At one point of time I think we even talked about Stan. We both sigh, content with how our relationship is being.

"Aren't we going to come out of the bathroom?" He asks.

"Nah, why should we. It's comfortable in here." I respond. He smiles, happy with my response, as we enjoy eachothers company. I really do love Kahl sometimes. He can go from angry to happy in a spit second. He sighs and looks at my arm. I look at him.

"It's okay Jew." I say, he looks at me.

"No it's not okay Eric. It could get infected." I chuckle.

"Leave it to the Jew to be worried about my health..." I say, trailing off.

"Hey! I just worry about you sometimes!" I smile brightly at the boy. At least he admits that.

"Well, who says I didn't worry about you?" I ask. He sighs, shaking his head. I laugh as his hat falls off.

"That hair!" I scream out in laughter. He puts his hat back on quickly, blushing. I smile once again. Why am I so happy around him.

"Eric, you need to respect my hair." He says. I grin.

"And you need to respect my authoritah!" I yell. We both break out into laughter at this. I hear Ike walk in.

"Hey fags. Mom sent me to tell you dinner was done!" Ike says. I smile lightly and we walk downstairs together. I make sure I look presentable before sitting at the large table. I look at what we are having.

"What are those?" I ask, pointing to the circle food in front of me. Sheila smiles.

"Those are Latkes." I look at them, confused.

"What are they, potato pancakes?" I ask. She smiles brightly.

"Exactly." I look at it and lift it to my lips, taking a bite out of the foreign food. I smile. Its not that bad.

"These are good Sheila." I say. She smiles lightheartedly at me. I continue to eat the Latkes. As soon as dinner is over me and Kahl walk back upstairs. Kahl sits down on his bed with me.

"How do you feel about me?" I ask. He widens his eyes and blushes.

"I feel for you like a friend, of course, why would you ask Eric?" He says rushed.

"One, because you started to call me Eric. Two, because you blush around me." He smiles and throws a pencil at me.

"How do you feel about me Eric?" I widen my eyes. I think about what I should say. Maybe he does like me and won't admit it. Then he would be hurt if I denied him. On the other hand maybe he doesn't like me and if I said the truth he would murder me. I sigh. Decisions are so hard. I look Kahl in the eyes.

"Do you want the truth?" I ask. He nods. Face looking at me in great concentration. I look up at him, feeling like my heart is in my throat.

"Well, I think I love you."


	5. Issues, and Relevations

A/N: I do not own South Park. I forgot to put a disclaimer. Thank you -JKC

I sat there, waiting for Kahl to react. He got up, and walked away, his fists were clenched at his sides.

"K-Kahl?" I say, voice wavering. He looked back at me, he was crying? He begins running off. I sigh and sit down, heart aching, I knew I shouldn't have told him. It was to soon anyways. I probably just ruined our relationship forever. I put my hands in the cold water, then bring them across my head, I then begin walking home. I stop various times along the way. Once I finally get there Sheila opens the door.

"Oh, honey, you must be cold!" She says rushing me inside. I smile at the care she shows me.

"Where is Kyle?" She asks. I frown and look up at her. I thought he had come home.

"I don't know Sheila. Would you like me to go look for him?" I asked politely. She nodded her head. I smiled and walked out, running as fast as I could to Stan's. I banged on the door. A drowsy Sharon opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Is Kahl here?" I ask, panting, as I lean against the doorframe.

"I'll check... STANLEY!" She yelled. I hear some shuffling before she opens the door.

"Yes, he's here." I smile in gratitude and begin walking up the stairs. I pause at the door to see what is going on.

"Kyle! Stop that right now!" Stan yells, obviously banging on something.

"B-but he lied to me. He saw how I felt and threw it back in my face!" Kahl feels that way too?

"What about us? I kick the door open and look down at the Jew. His tear stained face kills me.

"Kahl..." I mutter. "What am I going to do with you." I sigh and take him into my embrace. He cuddles closer and I rock him.

"Cartman?" Stan says, obviously not putting any of the shit that's happening together.

"Yes...?" I say, smiling as Kahl had fell asleep moments ago. I lay the boy on Stan's bed.

"Don't fuck with his feelings!" Stan shouted. Kahl stirred and I slapped Stan.

"Kahl's an INSOMNIAC!" I whisper loudly. He looks at me and nods.

"I know, it's rare when he sleep- oh..." He says, realizing what he just did. I sighed.

"I won't mess with his feelings Stan." I whisper. He glared at me.

"I don't believe you." He says. I glare daggers at him. He flinches.

"Stan. I know you don't. I love him. That isn't going to fucking change!"

"Well, neither is the fact that I am fucking him!" I freeze. I felt my arms start moving and before I know what I'm doing Stan flies across the room. Kahl opens his eyes and see's Stan passed out on the floor.

"Is that the truth Jew?" I ask, calmly, Stan's blood on my shirt.

"Is what the truth?" He asks, looking at the boy in the corner.

"Are you FUCKING Stanley Marsh?" I ask, hands shaking. He whispers something, I didn't hear it.

"Yes..." I hear. I growl.

"I can't fucking handle this shit Jew. Go tend to your fuck buddy." I yell, running outside. I then begin walking to the only person who will still let me in. Henrietta.

"Hen..." I sigh. She notices my face. She caresses my face.

"Eric... are you okay?" She asks, genuinely worried.

"No." I say, kissing her sweetly.

"What happened?" She asked. She wasn't the girl she used to be. She wasn't so much of a goth anymore. I huffed.

"Stan's been fucking Kahl." I say. I let a tear roll down my cheek, realizing how stupid I was to even show my feelings to anyone but Hen.

"Honey, I told you, keep a wall around you and you won't get hurt. Isn't Stan dating Wendy? Where's the Eric Cartman I fell in love with?" I smile at her, she's right. I needed to be Eric Cartman, not a faggy emotional boy.

"Okay bitch, get me a sandwich." I say, smirking. She smiles and throws me one.

"Mmm, turkey." I say, biting into it. Right after I finish the sandwich I trek to Wendy's house.

"Wendy!" I yell. She opens her window. I gasp at the sight of her. I hadn't been paying attention to the hoes lately. She had long hair in pigtails and big violet eyes. It reminded me of an anime character.

"Coming!" She yelled. I smiled as she opened the door.

"Wendy, I have recently discovered something odd, may I come in?" She looks at me warily.

"Yes..." She sigh. I walk in, sitting on the couch and she sat next to me.

"So, it has come to my attention that Stan has been fucking the Jew behind your back." She widens her eyes.

"He's WHAT?" She yelled. I smile.

"Been. Fucking. The. Jew." I say. She clenches her fists.

"Where is the fucker." She says. Me and her had made a agreement years ago to be truthful to eachother. I grasp her hand, leading her to Stan's house. I lift her to see his window. I don't particularly like Wendy but she is like a sister to me. I sat her on my shoulders and I heard her gasp.

"T-They're kissing!" She yells. I sit her down, hugging the crying girl.

"I always told you Stan was no good." She has been a sister to me since the end of 5th grade. I walk up to Stan's house. I motion for Wendy to stay there. I broke the door down. I barged into Stan's room. Kahl looks up at me, sorrow in his eyes. I sighed and turned to Stan.

"You're girlfriend wouldn't be to happy about this." I say. He looks at me, pleading.

"Don't tell her!" He yells. I walk to the window and motion for her to come in.

"Why would I do that Stanley?" I ask. Then she comes in. I notice she had done something to her hair. It was down now and her hair ties were headbands so she had a pink headband on now.

"Kyle honey... it's okay." She says, smiling at Kahl. She then turned to Stan.

"You, on the other hand, could've told me!" She screams. Tears were rushing down her face now.

"You mother fucking, ass wiping, dick licking, FAGGOT!" She yells, before burying her face into my chest. I shush her, wiping the tears out of her face, and taking her hand.

"Come on Wendy, let me take you back home, you too Kahl." I say. Kahl looks at Stan, sighs, then walks beside me. I walk Wendy home and drop her off there. She smiles gratefully at me and hugs me goodbye.

"No hard feelings?" Kahl asks. She nods and hugs him.

"Jew..." I say, looking at him. Just by the look in his eyes I knew he was regretful.

"Fatass, I love you too." He says. I glare at him.

"Then why were you and shitface over there locking lips?" I yell. He looks to me.

"I don't know Eric..." He says. We arrive at his house and I grab my shit.

"Sheila, Kahl, Ike, Gerald. I need time away. I'm staying with an old friend." I announce, walking out the door and walking back to Henrietta's. She opens the door happily.

"You handled the douche?" I smile and kiss her.

"Yes. I handled Stan." I realize, kissing is so normal to me and her, yet it means nothing to either of us. I sigh, sitting down, and cracking open a beer. I take a large gulp.

"So, Eric, why did you come to me?"

"Henrietta, he said he loved me today, and I denied him. I was the one who confessed first!" I yell, regretting my actions. She hugs me. She then shoves a phone in my hand.

"Call him Eric. I'll be in bed." I sigh and call Kahl.

"What." I hear the tears through the phone.

"I love you Jew-Fag." I say.

"Really?" He says, I basically see his smile.

"Maybe this could work, if you can leave Stan."

"I-I will! For sure Eric!" He says. I sigh in contentment.

"Okay, meet me tomorrow at the theater?" I ask, smiling still.

"Of course Eric. I'll be there at 5." He says.

"It's a date." I say, smiling as I hang up. I walk back in the other room and lay down beside Henrietta. She smiles at me.

"So, it's a date, huh?" She asks. I blush.

"Yeah. It is." I say. She rolls over and looks me in the eyes.

"Why do you even like him?"

"Well, for starters, he has a nice ass. Secondly, his gorgeous jade green eyes. Thirdly, his beautiful long hair. Finally, his sense of self respect." I explain, yawning.

"You really fell hard for him didn't you Eric?" She asks. I smile nicely at her. Of course I did. I think back to Stan and him on the bed kissing. I will need mouthwash. What if he doesn't leave Stan? What if he decides to stay with him? What if I'm a one night stand? I fell asleep with all of these questions in my head.

Kenneth McCormick

I shuffle around the small boy in the hospital bed. Why did he jump in front of me? I sigh and sit next to the blonde. I look at his heart rate. At least it is normal.

"Kenny, for the thousandth time, I am fine." Butters says. I smile at his voice. It was sounding particularly strong today.

"Butters, for the millionth time, I am worried." I say, mocking him. He scoffs, gesturing for me to come closer. I do and he brings me into a searing kiss.

"Maybe you are fine..." I say, dazed, as I kiss him again.

Stanley Marsh

"No..." I sigh. Why the hell did this happen! Fucking Cartman. Kyle and Wendy were both mine. He had to ruin it for me. Why did he do this to me? Why? I don't understand what I did to him. Unless he really is in love with Kyle. That'd be rich. I sigh and lay down, trying to fall back asleep. A figure loomed overtop of me. He cackled at me. He held a rag over my face and I passed out. I thought I heard him murmur something about Imaginationland. I quicly passed out.

Henrietta Biggle

I looked at the sleeping figure next to me. I sighed as I saw the scars on his arms. He tossed and turned.

"Kahl..." He murmurs. I sigh, why doesn't he stay with me. He just had to fall in love with the red haired boy didn't he? I can respect what I have though, a little is better than nothing.

Kyle Broflovski

I smile to myself. I never wanted Stan to begin with. He wanted me. I hate that self-loathing piece of shit. I sigh to myself, grin on my face as I think of tomorrow. Eric will be mine. I will be with the one I love for the first time. Ike walks in.

"Kyle." He says. I smile.

"Yes?" I ask. He sighs at me.

"Our cousin Kyle just passed away. We need to be at a funeral tomorrow." I look over at him.

"Ike! But I have a date!" I yell. I was never particularly close to cousin Kyle.

"No dude! Tell Cartman you can't make it!" I sigh, that's the opposite of what I was doing. I would go, and replace myself with a lookalike. Easy. I could have Bradley Biggle do it. Our body shapes are familiar and we have the same shade eyes. To anyone who wasn't paying great attention would think it was me. I smile. Ike wouldn't ever know. I would be happy with Eric... life would be perfect for the shadow of a second.

A/N: I figured I would put some of the story from other peoples perspective so you could see how Stan, Kyle, Hen, Kenny, and Butters were taking it all. Review for a chapter tomorrow! -JKC


End file.
